


slept on

by clearvinyl



Series: wonho drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: stuck between your bed and your boyfriend





	slept on

It takes a minute to realize why you woke up. You're stuck between your bed and your boyfriend, Hoseok laying almost completely on top of you, legs tangled with yours but his torso shifted just enough to the side to keep from smothering you. His weight's as comforting as it is confining, plus he's warm and smells like the shower gel that you (and Minhyuk) love, so you don't complain about being pressed into the mattress. Instead you wiggle your trapped arm out from underneath him and slip your fingers through his hair while your other hand strokes the arm wrapped around your waist. Hoseok hums into the crook of your neck, runs his lips along your skin and then kisses just beneath your jaw. 

You sigh and snuggle in, fully expecting you both to doze off in a matter of seconds since sleep is still clouding around your conscious and exhaustion is radiating off Hoseok. But his mouth keeps working on that sensitive spot on your neck, the soft brush of his lips turning into lazy drags of lips and tongue, and his thigh presses up between your legs. Apparently he's not as tired as you thought... 

Except soon enough you hear snores and feel soft puffs of air against the skin he was just sucking on and you can't help but laugh. God, you loved him, and every moment with him, even the ridiculous ones - especially the ridiculous ones - made your heart burst with the feeling. You're definitely going to tease him about this in the morning though, and with thoughts of his embarrassed smile you drift back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> repost bc i'm back apparently


End file.
